1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to the vehicle roof of a convertible with at least one front roof part and one rear roof part, of which at least the rear roof part can be moved between a closed position over the vehicle interior and an open position in which the rear roof part is stowed in a rear stowage space, and with a rear window which is supported on the rear roof part, which can be swung relative to the rear roof part, and which, in the open position in the stowage space, assumes a position which is raised relative to the rear roof part.
2. Description of Related Art
German Patent DE 199 36 252 C2 discloses a generic motor vehicle roof in which the rear window is continuously moved relative to the rear roof part when the roof is lowered by means of kinematic sustained forcing. The kinematic sustained forcing is produced via a movement mechanism which has, for example, a four-bar mechanism and a control lever which is connected to it, and which acts on a lateral middle section of the rear window. Via this control lever, the rear window, in the closed position, is pressed against a seal on the rear roof part and is held in the open position relative to the rear roof part.
In the motor vehicle roof known from German Patent Application DE 199 32 503 A1 and corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,425,620, the rear window, which is pivotally mounted on the rear roof part, can be swung by means of its own drive relative to the rear roof part. The drive is located laterally in the middle section of the rear roof part and must apply a comparatively high closing force in order to press the rear window against the seal between the rear window and the rear roof part.